Hunting A Hunter
by sword0dancer
Summary: Cass was renowned for being a ruthless bounty hunter. On the trail of her newest bounty what will she do when she catches the eye of a predator more dangerous than she is? Human/Yautja pairing. Intimacy may follow in future chapters.
1. The Ark

**Notes: ** This is my first time posting a story here, I wrote Hunting a Hunter about 1 year and a half ago and it fell to the wayside for a really long time. Anyway, feedback is always welcome. I am working on future chapters and I'd love to hear from you guys if there is a direction you think I should take this or if there are any corrections I need to make.

Thanks and Enjoy!

** Chapter 1**

Cass entered the dimly lit pub intent on one thing and one thing alone; finding out where the fuck Ronald Carson was hiding. As a freelance bounty hunter she'd caught her fair share of criminals; some so evil she had felt it was her moral obligation to send them head first into the depths of hell, but he definitely cut the cake.

Charged with first degree murder in the brutalization and deaths of half a dozen teenage girls in Quebec he had escaped police custody after murdering the two Marshalls that had been accompanying him to the high security correctional facility just outside of Kingston.

It made Cass sick to her bones to think that a man like that had been unleashed on the unsuspecting populous. But a twisted excitement rose in her gut at the thought of catching him. She could already imagine how she would tie him down first, then peel away each layer of his skin one at a time starting from his nose, her blade would flicker with blood and every time he let out a piercing shriek of agony it would echo around her in a way that gave her the most delightful thrill.

The bartender caught sight of her as she made her way towards him.

"Hey Cassie baby! You look like you're having nice thoughts"

_Oh he had no idea_.

Peppy, the owner of Macdonald's Head Pub down on Water Street, had been tending bar since before the Universal United Nations or UNN had done its job and turned Earth into an almost strictly intergalactic merchant planet almost 25 years prior.

Species from across the universe flocked to earth to trade, bargain, drink and fuck. Early on in the development process most countries had closed their borders denying access to any non-earthling but, as is often the case, money spoke louder than their fanatical prejudices. Universal currency was introduced and with a large market Earth's economies were more stable than they had ever been. Canada and Britain especially, turns out the ratio of planets with cold humid climates to dry and hot was 10:1. The majority of species that visited Earth's surface preferred to avoid the U.S and anywhere South of the Equator. Not that those countries weren't benefitting from the amount of "tourists" that they did receive.

On the economic surface the planet seemed to be thriving. But the corruption and crime that had followed was nothing anyone could have anticipated. The middle years had been the worst. Cass had just been a young teen back then but she, and many others, had been drafted into the Defender's Alliance at the tender age of 13 because they had been so desperate for new cadets. Her parents had been displeased with the alliance, to say the least, but as it was their employer and times were tough they wisely bit their tongues. Cass thanked them for that every day. She never would've survived an orphan. No one ever did anymore.

Over the years universal law had come into effect and as the justice system had made punishment more brutal and unforgiving so did the crime rate drop. And it was then that Cass had left the Alliance. Her parents had retired into more comfortable lodgings and she had started work as a hunter. She'd made a name for herself across North America. She was even known on the universal hunter's list though she was careful to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The list encompassed the best Hunter's from across over 7 known galaxies; 874 documented species and 56 000 hunters approximately. Inconspicuous was an easy thing.

"What can I do for you tyke?" Cass smiled slightly at the familiar nickname. She'd known Peppy since she'd been the smallest Defender trainee almost 15 years prior. Coming to his bar to unwind after a hard day of training a.k.a having her ass handed to her by her instructors was a comfort she sought as often as sleep deprivation allowed. She had been happy to notice back then that she wasn't the only trainee in need of some R and R at the end of the day.

"I'm looking for info on my next snatch, mind if I take a look at the Ark?" The building in which Peppy had set up shop had once been the first Parliament building in Canada. But after the U.N.N announced the dawning of a new age most people lost interest in so-called ancient history. Peppy had bought the old place at a steal and they'd even let him keep the old Ark information system set up in the basement. It basically worked like a huge brain constantly processing data and storing it in organized files. But everything was completely cerebral. Although the Ark was an outdated model the U.N.N had forgotten to cut it off from the Universal server allowing new information to sweep through it constantly. Which Cass, and the few others who knew of its existence, took full advantage of. Very useful for someone like Cass who couldn't exactly walk into a Defender station; she was a dropout after all. No true Alliance huffy liked a dropout.

"Sure thing, sweet thang" Peppy grinned like a cat and nodded his head toward the "Out of Service" area of the bar. His shaggy gray hair danced to the movement of his head. Cass smiled back and waved as she walked off.

The parliament building really was huge even for an old place. She'd been more astounded to find the giant white columns were still intact after all the years they had stood. The building itself had to be four or five hundred years old. Inside the bar area Peppy had barely needed to redecorate the place was so dark and gloomy any of his more light-sensitive, which was the majority of them, customers would adore it. She'd walked the place a dozen times on her way to the Ark but she still found it as astounding as ever. The carved mahogany banister leading to the upstairs section that Peppy called home along with the solid oak paneling that lined the walls. He hadn't changed much except getting rid of the old rotting furniture. Cass came to the open area that had once been the front entrance but Peppy had long ago sealed off. He had opted for a less conspicuous side entrance. She stopped to salute the marble bust of the first Prime Minister of Canada, it had been the inspiration for the bar's name back when Peppy had first bought the place. After she had paid her respects she stalked off for the basement intent on getting her data and hunting the son of a bitch she was after.

Cass rubbed her neck as she reached the bar. She hadn't paid attention to the time and had no idea how long she'd been in the Ark. Probably a matter of hours. Though the background check she'd done on Carson had yielded a good lead on his last known address and an emergency contact he'd mentioned on his military application. Go figure the guy had been a soldier. This would make things all the more interesting for Cass she did so love a challenge.

She sent an e-note to Joe Giovelli, her contact at the A.D.A's office, and headed into the dimly lit bar.

"Thanks Pep" she patted the man on the back as she passed him. "Hey tyke, I thought you'd already left you'd been down there for so long" Cass just shrugged. "Went a little deep this time" Peppy nodded understanding completely. "The ark has a way of messing with your mind girl. It fucks with time when your under, makes your dreams realities and your realities nightmares. Best to stay away from it for a while, ya dig?" Cass nodded like a good little girl and bit back a smile at Peppy's paranoid imagery. Why a man who was so suspicious of technology had built his home and work on top of a giant computer was beyond her. The ark was a cerebral device, in essence a computer that processed stored and relinquished information. It wasn't intentionally evil in any way. Peppy was just a crazy cookie, whom Cass loved dearly, and that weird tingling in her spine and the shaking in her hands was anticipation of the kill. That's all.

Cass shook off the feeling and instead focused her attention on the bar. She studied every face in a glance and found herself shivering harder as she noticed the packed table at the back of the bar. "What are they doing here?" she whispered softly to Peppy. "Yautja never come this far North" _Unless the game was just too good to resist._

Peppy glanced quickly at the table in the darkest corner of the bar where at least 8 large yautja were sitting clicking and growling quietly in there strange language. He averted his eyes and shrugged, playing nonchalant when he was obviously terrified, as he should be "I don't ask they don't tell" he said as he finished topping off a pint for a lonely skarsgardian sitting nearby. The small furry creature wiped one of its big paws under its weepy red eyes and frowned down into the golden liquid. Cass rolled her eyes and decided to jet off before the depressed alien got so drunk it made a furless human look good enough to screw. She headed for the door she'd come in through; the one closest to her bike. It occurred to her later as she was lying on her back on a mahogany table with the wind knocked out of her lungs and a heavy Yautja hand wrapped around her throat that carrying weapons like hers so close to a violent species that had x-ray vision was unwise.

And just that fast, before she passed the table, one of them grabbed her. Her back hit the hard surface, and a heavy hand wrapped around her throat. The Yautja snarled down into her face its large mandibles flaring and its yellow eyes turning a darker, redder shade. "Easy now fella" she heard Peppy's soothing voice in the background even over the sound of blood rushing by her ears.

Cass didn't need his help though. The alien had thrown her back then lunged over her quickly while her feet up in the air allowing her to brace her feet on its massive shoulders, keeping the giant alien from crushing her into the surface. She thanked 15 years fighting off drug dealers, killers and creatures twice her size and times stronger for her honed reflexes. As the heavy hand tightened around her throat and the snarls issuing from the aggressor's chest vibrated through the soles of her feet she used her toe to press the catch in her boot and angled her foot toward it's throat. She watched his expression as he felt the sharp point of the extended blade bite into the skin of his jaw. She was glad the knife was long enough to reach from his shoulder to his chin because his neck seemed much longer and thicker than that of any creature she had ever come into contact with. Save maybe a treksaur, but the giant dinosaur-like alien had been long dead when she'd come upon it.

Cass felt sickening delight quicken her heart rate at the thought of kicking her foot up till the blade rammed through his flesh and lodged into his brain. Even if he snapped her neck in the throes of death it would still be satisfying.

She cursed inwardly as once again her bloodlust overrode her common sense. She had to get out of the situation as peacefully as possible. Nobody else could catch Carson as quickly and with as few victims as she could. "Let me go nice and easy and I'll back off as well." When he snarled at her again she feigned indifference and managed a small shrug despite the situation. "Either that or we can both die here, it's entirely up to you" she made sure to underline that last word by pressing the blade tighter against his thick skin. A small droplet of green, barely noticeable, glistened on the tip of the blade. She felt a claw rake the back of her neck and could feel hot blood gathering on the nape of her jacket.

As the copper-tinged smell invaded her senses she felt the bloodlust rise inside of her again. She was staring directly into the Yautja's eyes and saw the same strong passion reflected there. As a new hunter she'd respected, almost admired, the Yautjas code of honor. She heard talk of it from the more seasoned hunters she'd come into contact with. They rarely invited or allowed others to join them on their hunts, one had to be of great skill to even be considered, but those that had gone and survived told tales of a race so brutally accurate in their killing it could be described as beautiful. Those stories had always made her desire. Desire the hunt and the kill. That twisted part of her, the part that had surfaced from the depths of her shattered mind after Tony…Well. That part of her, the ruthless, merciless hunter wanted nothing more than to join them. To hunt with them. Live with them. When the need had arisen she'd touched herself while imagining the long shaft of a strong Yautja pounding her into satisfied oblivion. All of that resurfaced as she stared death in the face.

Cass couldn't help but become acutely aware of how open her legs were beneath him. Her feet were pressed against his shoulders while he leaned his weight on her, forcing her legs to part wide and bend at the knee. If it weren't for the obvious violence of his grip on her neck and outsider might think they were about to fuck. There was very little space between their bodies, only a hairsbreadth and their clothes were separating them.

To her surprise and embarrassment his tongue flicked out from his mouth as though he tasted the air and his snarl morphed into a clicking growl. His eyes flicked down to her and he made a questioning snuffling sound. _Could he smell her heat?_ She cursed herself and pressed the knife more deeply into his flesh distracting him. "Get off or die" she snarled, baring her teeth at him and letting out a low growl she'd been using to her advantage for years. His eyes had gone from blood-orange to a molten gold in seconds and he growled slightly at her flicking his mandibles and biting the air with his deadly sharp teeth but the action seemed more playful than sinister. Cass snarled at him, a universal sound for _I-will-fucking-murder-you_, and pressed the knife even deeper. Green liquid slowly dripped down the edge of the blade and a droplet landed on her cheek.

She gasped in surprise at how hot the liquid was when it touched her bare skin. In an instant he released her and Cass felt a twinge of disappointment and a flash of relief all at the same time. She held her foot back careful to not get his throat caught on it. When he had backed off a few feet she slid off the table with as much slow dignity as she could manage.

"See you Pep" she called, never taking her eyes off the Yautja. The bartender called something but it was drowned out by the strangest noise Cass had ever heard. A subsonic hum released from the Yautja's throat, so deep and intense it felt like the entire bar shook with the force of it. She stood frozen in shock as it vibrated through her shaking her down from the inside out. She knew she was breathing hard now, chest expanding and contracting quickly but it wasn't panic she was feeling. As absurd as it sounded she could feel that noise like it was _inside her_. A burning blush suffused her cheeks and she snarled at him again, feeling trapped. The way he looked at her was confining, she felt hemmed in on all sides and yet her focus was only on him like they were completely alone in the universe except for each other. She snarled at him, suddenly defensive and not knowing why. Her hind brain took over and backed her towards the door even as her ego was asking the question _What the fuck was that?_

She focused on getting outside, driving away. Two instructions she followed to the letter. She backed away from the table of 8 Yautja males who were all staring her down curiously. Except for the one, that one, he was looking at her with the most blood curdling, toe curling look she had ever gotten from anyone.

And it made her so hot she bolted for the door before she jumped him.


	2. The Courthouse

**Notes:** So this is the second chapter. Obviously. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm planning on doing some world-building in chapter 3 and Cass' history will be explored in later chapters (there's a tiny bit of implied in chapter 1 but I have a whole flashback chapter planned out so that's just to wet your appetites) As usual, I love the reviews and comments and thank you so much if you've favorited this already! If you guys have any questions post them and I'll try to get back to you.

Hope you enjoy, will post again soon.

**Chapter 2**

Joe was waiting for her when she arrived at the courthouse the next morning. He'd sent her an urgent and very vague e-note the night before telling her to meet him in his office before he left for the courthouse but she hadn't checked her messages till the morning. She rushed to the courthouse to catch him before his latest trial came through.

"You're late" he was waiting for her at the front door, in as bad a mood as ever. "Its not like I work for you Joe, you can't expect my life to revolve around your schedule" she stuffed her hands in her pockets and fell into step with him as he headed for the courtroom. "I assume you took the Carson case" Cass wasn't sure if he was asking her or just stating the obvious. "Well, yeah. I mean its right up my alley isn't it? You know I can't stand fucking rapists" She spat on the ground as the words left a putrid taste in her mouth, earning her a scathing look from a nearby custodian. She mouthed an apology and flipped him a coin she'd pick-pocketed from some hotshot she'd past on her way in. The custodian nodded and mopped up her spit. Money is a universal language her father always used to say.

Joe just rolled his eyes and walked on engrossed in the papers in his hand. "So what was the emergency?" When Joe contacted her it was usually pretty important, as a retired defender and member of the A.D.A's personal legal team he was pretty high up the food chain, definitely higher up than scum like Cass. Their castes didn't mingle often in public, to say the least.

Joe was hot in an Italian kind of way; darkly tanned skin, flawless cheek bones and a square jaw gave him a face any upperclass hussy would drool over. And beneath his expensive dark suit he was as well-muscled and defined as any 20 year old defender though he was nearing his 40's and his wife was the only woman, scratch that, person he took an interest in.

"No emergency, just checking facts" He turned on her sharply. His voice dropped down to an angry hush. "Is it true you were involved in a brawl with a blooded Yautja male last night?" Cass groaned inwardly, the entire Hunter circuit had probably heard about their tiff from her runny-eyed furry friend.

"It was hardly a brawl, just a misunderstanding" she shrugged it off like it was no big thing.

If anything Joe's face darkened even more. "Are you aware that they are moving to form a treaty with the Alliance?" he practically hissed at her. "A dropout getting into a _misunderstanding_ with one of their most respected and feared warriors is not going to make them inclined to have dealings with us. Is it?" he ground out the last two words just inches from her face.

Cass felt understanding as well as rage filter through her psyche. "So you called me here to scold me? Is that it?" she snarled up at him. "Don't you dare, for a second, think that you have any right to call me on my dealings or to order me around like one of your fucking henchmen" She spat out the last two words angrily.

"This union would open up doors into technological advances we've only dreamed of up to this point. We would have access to information on species and planets we've never even heard of. The entire planet would benefit from this alliance and for some god forsaken reason the Yautja send their top negotiators to Kingston, of all places, to hammer it out. This is crucial to the furtherance of the Alliance's agenda and you should know better than to get in the way of that" Joe was becoming increasingly more frustrated as he spoke. Cass only crossed her arms and scoffed. "It was a bar brawl  
Joe it's not going to end a decades-long treaty negotiation and don't pull me into your bureaucratic bullshit, you know I could care less" For the second time in two days Cass was taken off guard, when Joe grabbed her by the collar and pushed her into the wall with enough force to knock her head back against the wall. " . .YOU!" he yelled, she had never seen him this angry before, his cheeks were red and his eyes were blazing. Cass felt a familiar swell of aggression well up in her chest to meet his. "You cannot get in the way of this, we've worked too hard to see this through and I'll not have street scum fucking it up!" Her hands came up to shove at his shoulders (or rip his head from his neck, she wasn't entirely sure) but the next thing either of them knew there was a click followed by a roar and Joe was flung into the opposite wall.

Cass stared in shock along with every other person in the hallway as Joe's body crumpled to the floor.

She turned to look at the large male standing at her side that had literally ripped Joe away from her and _flung him at the wall_. With one hand.

Joe wasn't a small guy, and Cass had known the Yautja were strong but like…woah.

She stared up at him as he snarled and clicked angrily, his large fists clenching and unclenching. He took a menacing step towards Joe but Cass put her hand on his arm to stop him.

With lightning speed she found herself once again trapped against a hard surface with this particular male's hand wrapped around her throat. But unlike the night before she could feel how loose his grip was, how his hand barely grazed her skin and his claws danced against the back of her neck where he'd scratched her, but there was no pain. He wasn't threatening her, she realized.

She looked up at him, way up, and found he hadn't even taken his mask off. Most aliens kept their armor at a minimum when topside and not on an official hunt, just to keep the peace. But Cass supposed the Yautja's creed had never been about peace.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cass turned her head as much as she could and realized not only was half the courthouse standing around staring at the scene they made but so was the D.A Rachel Manson and two other predator males who were standing near the district attorney.

"Shit" Cass hissed under her breath. Manson must have heard her because the woman's steel blue eyes flicked to Cass and, damn, did she look pissed. Before any of the human's could speak though, Cass' savior/captor started clicking at the two males behind the D.A. Soon an intense discussion was flying over the heads of all the humans as the aliens growled, clicked and purred at each other. After a few minutes three heads nodded to each other in unison and one of the two males Cass didn't know leaned toward the D.A.

"Woman...belong…ugly motherfucker" three disjointed voices echoed from his mask, a woman's, a small child's and an accented male's each forming the strange sentence.

Cass' head whipped form the Yautja who had "spoken" to her captor. "No I don't" she snarled, anger getting the best of her survival instinct. Again.

He shook his head, big rubbery tendrils whipping back and forth, and then he leaned towards her and purred once more, just like at the bar. Except this time he was standing right next to her, touching her, and there was nowhere to run. The hum shot through her body again and she felt that strange thumping, pulsing sensation in her belly. Without thinking her eyes closed and her hands gripped his wrist, nails digging into the skin there. The hum grew louder as he drew closer to her, pushing his heat and the earthy-copper musk of him into her space. The feeling inside her grew and once again she felt overwhelmed, desperate to escape. It wasn't until her jaw started to ache that she realized she had sunk her teeth into his forearm and was digging into the flesh as hard as she could.

"Please let her go, I'm sure we can find a peaceful solution, there's no need to hurt the girl" The D.A was taking cautious steps towards them but stopped when the predator whipped his head toward her and snarled so ferociously a few of the onlookers wet themselves. Manson put her hands in the air in a show of peace.

"Not…Hurt" said the disjointed voices. The male who'd spoken earlier put his big paw on Manson's shoulder and drew her away from the couple. "Do…Not…Interfere…Human" Cass had to admit, even with her eyes shut, the different voices blended together was creepy as hell. She felt a rough palm drag across her cheek and into her hair. Gently the male pulled the short strands until she was forced to tilt her head back, but not once did she let go of the deathgrip she had on his other hand. A deep rumble reverberated from his chest into hers and she felt it like a punch to the gut, she gasped and he ripped his flesh from her mouth before she could snap her teeth into him again.

She opened her eyes and snarled at him. "Let me go" her tone brooked no argument but the male only cocked his head. She snarled at him again and this time, slowly, he released her. He didn't step back though so the only way to get away was for her to slide out from between his chest and the wall. She backed away from him slowly, vaguely remembering a side exit in the cafeteria she thought she could get to from where she was.

There was a hissing noise as the warrior removed his mask. His mandibles free of their confinement he flicked them at her and around as he clicked in his strange language. The male behind him made similar sounds and they all seemed focused on her. Cass' eyes flicked from them to the male in front of her down to where a green trail led from two shallow wounds on his hand and dripped onto the floor. She couldn't stop the grin that overcame her face, served the bastard right, she hoped it hurt. When she looked up again to catch his eye what she saw there had her bolting for the nearest exit.

Pride.

Cass made it out onto the street before she started hyperventilating.

What the actual fuck?

_This isn't good._ She put her hands on her knees and breathed steadily through her nose and mouth, trying to calm her nerves. Two meetings with hunters in two days was starting to look less like a coincidence and more like the universe was in fact trying to fuck with her.

When her breathing had slowed she stood up and ran her hands through the short strands of her hair. "Fuck!" she whispered harshly, to no one in particular. While she had always liked a challenge when hunting bounty this new hunter was starting to make her lose her head. She needed to get control back, get focused on the hunt and find Ronald Carson before he could hurt anymore innocents.

She nodded to herself. "Alright Cass, get a fucking grip" she assumed she looked like a crazy person, freaking out on the street and then talking to herself, but at least she felt a bit better. A little steadier.

Now that she was out in the open air and away from all those mind-fucking-Yautja-pheromones she could think clearly.

Find Carson's contact, find Carson, torture, collect bounty and then take a vacation. God knows after this fucked up hunt she'd deserve one.


	3. The Club

**Chapter 3**

Cass was sitting in a crowded nightclub after spending the better part of two days tracking down Carson's contact. James Maverick, or Jimmy as he was known to most of his pals, was a sexual predator who had managed to fly relatively under the radar for the better part of a decade. It made Cass sick when she thought about his victim's case files strewn about her apartment. There were only five documented cases of Jimmy drugging and raping girls between the ages of 16 and 25 but she knew with that kind of a diverse age range and with a scumbag like Jimmy her mark had more victims out there who just hadn't come forward. Or maybe he'd just killed them. This thought fueled her conviction and she made sure to lean over the bar a bit more so her breasts pinched together in the tight, scoop neck shirt she wore.

Her prey was across the bar from her and she could feel his eyes on her as surely as a blade down the base of her spine. This should not have excited her.

But Cass was a hunter, separate from the rest of humanity, led by an instinct to take down predators who threatened the innocent and she couldn't tamp down anticipation of the kill. A divine animal right, she told herself, and Jimmy was next on her list, Jimmy had it coming.

Draining the last of her glass Cass slowly stood up from the bar, making sure her leather-clad legs uncrossed slowly and every movement of her body was sensual, and dictated by the rumbling bass of the music and the slither of bodies around her. She winked at the bartender and made her way slowly to the other end of the bar.

She had opted for a different look to her usual this evening. Her makeup was done, a rarity for life as a bounty hunter, her eyes were rimmed in black kohl and her lips painted a blood red. Dark brown curls framed her face and although at first she'd detested the feel of the wig one look in the mirror and she couldn't deny the effect it had.

And neither could Jimmy apparently.

"Hey baby, you looking for me?" his arms eased around her waist slowly. A large male hand rested on the small of her back and pulled close to him. Cass smiled slowly and looked up through her lashes. "That depends" she said, her fingers tracing the line of his abs through his shirt. His pupils blew up as her fingers angled downwards and her hip brushed his thigh. "On what?" he asked. Lips parted, a charming smile gracing his face, although to Cass it looked more like a cocky sneer. He was handsome, she admitted, probably smiled like this to all his victims, and lured them into his strong embrace, into a false sense of security. And then he took what he wanted.

Fury curled hot in her gut as she remembered the looks in his victim's eyes when their pictures were taken. Haunted, wrecked, ruined. She remembered that hollowed feeling, that ache in her heart when she'd lost her own innocence.

A sweet smile creased her lips as she grabbed a hold of his belt and yanked him to her till they were pressed close together. She was almost as tall as him in her high heeled boots and she pressed up against him to whisper in his ear.

"Let's get out of here" she drew her tongue slowly up the edge of his ear and bit the lobe. He shivered, unable to hide his arousal pressing against her hip. He nodded and grabbed her ass with one hand and she dragged him through the club by his belt.

The bouncer grinned at them as they left, other clubbers hooting and high-fiving Jimmy as they passed, all assuring him that he was about to get laid. Hard.

Cass let him continue to think that way until she'd found the area she'd staked out earlier for her _interrogation._

Jimmy's back hit the wall with a thud as she shoved him into a dark corner of the small alley. "Yeah baby" he groaned, still unaware of the danger he found himself in.

Cass yanked his head back by his hair and started pulling at his belt, watching him squirm with the eye of a predator. When his groin was bared to the air she reached behind herself and pulled the thin, but very sharp, blade from her back pocket. "Suck me" he was moaning. "Get on you fucking knees and suck me"

Cass didn't smile as she removed her hand from his hair and wrapped it around him. She brought the knife in front of his face and tapped him on the nose with it. When he opened his eyes she smiled sweetly and flicked her eyes downward.

She could tell the moment he realized what was happening, what he'd walked into.  
"You scared Jimmy?" she asked. Sweat was creasing his brow, his eyes wide with shock.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he whispered, the knife pressed tight against him at his base and he swore and hissed through his lip.

"My job" she said simply. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to give me a straight answer or you'll little friend here is going to pay for it. You got me?" she couldn't stop the little smile on her lips.

"Okay, okay, anything you want" he was shaking in fear. Good. Now he was starting to get what it felt like.

"Ronald Carson, where is he?" his eyes flicked up to hers since he'd realized the shit he'd gotten himself into and she saw the fear there. It wasn't just for her though.

"Shit, I can't go against Ronnie, he'd kill me"

Cass laughed. "You take your chances if you want that he might kill you later but you don't answer my question and sure as shit I'm gonna kill you right the fuck now" her smile was a full on grin now. _Just kill him._ Her bloodlust whispered. She could too, slice his throat and watch him bleed to death that would really make her night.

"Okay, okay" he said again, stalling, she knew. Flicking his eyes around thinking she wouldn't notice him looking for a chance to escape. _Just try it._ She thought.

"Oh no Jimmy, you've got five seconds to answer my question before I harpoon Moby Dick down here." He made a chocking noise as the knife pressed closer to his sensitive flesh.

"1…" his breathing grew more rapid.

"2…" his eyes closed then opened again.

"3…" he licked his lips and she saw his hand wind up next to him slowly. Cass hid her smile as she realized he was going to make the chase that much more interesting for her.

"4…" in what he must have thought was a pretty slick move he bashed a fist down on her wrist holding the knife and knocked her hand out of the way. He yelled as the knife cut him, just a knick, but still. He threw a punch but she ducked it, not bothering to knock him in the gut. And then he took off.

And the hunter smiled.

The hunt was on.


	4. The Chase

**Notes:** Sorry it's been such a long time since my last update, life just got a little chaotic. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, it's a bit on the longer side from my previous chapters and I'm hoping to update again in the next week or so.

WARNING: Very graphic and violent. Like wooah.

P.S: This chapter is dedicated to Nicole. Thanks for feeding my inner writer.

**Chapter 4 : The Chase**

_The hunt was on._

Her smile cut through the dark of night like a blade, sharp and cruel. Cass felt excitement shiver it's way up her spine as Jimmy took off, unable to control the twitch of her fingers as lust shot through her. There was no question that he was going to die tonight. The small human part of her brain that hadn't been outrightly eclipsed by her predator instinct shuddered in revulsion at the thought, but that fierce, dark part of her soul reveled in the thought.

Her prey had taken off down the alley fast on his feet but he outweighed her by a good 50 pounds and agility was obviously not one of his strengths. She gave chase without a backwards glance at the knife he'd knocked from her grasp. She wouldn't need it for what she was planning.

The nightclub's alley fed into a confusing maze of crisscrossing paths all bisected by towering business offices, all unlit and empty at that time of the night. There was no one around to hear Jimmy's frantic breathing and his harsh wordless yells as he heard the unmistakable sound of running footsteps gaining on him. He knocked garbage cans to the ground, flinging trash can lids behind him without checking to see if they connected with his target. His attempt at fleeing was edged with panic and therefor sloppy and uncoordinated. Cass would have laughed if she hadn't been so focused on remaining at Jimmy's heels.

There was no need to overtake him so quickly, she could have if she'd wanted to but that would have cut the hunt short, she herded him with strategically loud stomps of her booted feet. By herding him left right then left again she forced him to make his way to an area that she knew for certain was perfect for the final stage of her hunt.

Her lungs burned slightly with exhiliration and she kept her breaths slow and keep her heart rate steady and avoid tiring herself out too quickty. Her body moved like a well structured machine, the length of her fake hair flowing out behind her back and tickling her shoulder blades. Swiftly and decisively she yanked the wig from her head and threw it into a nearby dumpster, her short hair fell around her ears but didn't bother her nearly as much as the wig had.

With the distraction gone her attention returned to Jimmy and she thrilled as he came to a sudden stop 20 feet ahead of her. It was obvious her prey had realized the error of his misplaced hope for escape.

His fate was sealed the moment she'd caught his eye in the club; like a moth to a flame or a fly to the sweet scent of a venus fly trap he'd been unable to spot the danger before it was too late.

"Done already Jimmy?" she purred, listening to his harsh breathing kick up frantically as he looked around the dead end, searching fruitlessly for an escape. "I was just starting to enjoy myself"

He turned to her with his teeth bared in a snarl, obviously still denying the fear he so obviously felt.

"You think you can hurt me?" he screeched, his voice breathless and too high-pitched to be normal. "I'm bigger than you you little bitch. Stronger than you, I could take you down in a second" His cocky words didn't match the way he flinched as she spread her arms from her body in open invitation.

"By all means Jimmy-boy" she said gleefully. "Take your best shot"

A smart man would have stayed where he was, tried to suss out his opponents next move, waited for the hint of a weak-spot and attacked strategically to better his chances of survival.

Jimmy was not a smart man.

He lunged forward with all the agile coordination of a bear on two legs. Cass nearly rolled her eyes as she spun away from his clumsy attempt at grabbing her. Her fist came down fluidly onto his right wrist as he reached for her and a satisfying popping sound echoed around them before Jimmy's high pitched scream shattered the quiet. His hand hung flaccidly from where she'd dislocated his wrist.

Cass kicked down at an angled and her boot connected with the side of his knee. His leg toppled underneath him at an angle that looked particularly painful, he hit the ground screaming and wretching as the pain threatened to make him black out.

Cass smacked him once hard across the face as his eyes shut.

She wrapped a hand around his throat and forced him to look up at her as he clutched at his abused wrist and sobbed at the devastation that was his leg.

"What your feeling right now" Cass said in a voice as cold and sharp. "Is exactly how your victims felt when you were raping them. Helpless, lost, weak. But that's what gave you so much pleasure isn't it?" her mouth turned up into a snarl as she yanked him forward by the through, her hails digging into the sensitive flesh of his neck. He gasped and tears ran down his stupid, ugly face as his breathing was slowly cut off. "No" he gasped.

"Yes" she said. "That's why you did it, because making them weak made you feel strong, feel powerful. You took whatever you wanted from them and left them broken and empty inside because that's what made you happy." His good hand tried to claw at the grip she had on his throat but it was no use. "And to make matters worse you helped others get away with the same crimes you did, worse if you count Carson" His eyes bulged dangerously and Cass loosened her grip just enough for him to suck in a frantic breath of air.

"Carson!" he gasped. "I'll...tell you everything" his voice was broken from her grip on his neck. Cass stood back up and surveyed her prey. "That's a start" she said. "Tell me where he is and I'll consider letting you live"

Jimmy spoke in between frantic breaths. "I don't know where he is, he refused to tell m... NO!" he shrieked pathetically as Cass took a step towards him. "No, please, I swear I don't know, I don't know"

"Your going to have to do better than that if you want to live Jimmy" Cass scolded, tsk-ing at him like a mother scolding a misbehaving child.

"He told me to how to get in contact with him if I needed to, but I have to be the one to contact him" he said. Cass cocked her head at him.

"How convenient for you"

"I swear" he pleaded. Cass crouched in front of him and blew out a quick breath, ruffling the bangs hanging over her brow.

"How do you contact him?"

Jimmy nodded, hope blossoming in his eyes. "I have to send a voice message through this guy, Yuri, he works for the Batolski brothers. I'm supposed to give Yuri an encripted voice recording and he'll pass the message onto Carson. The guys gone completely off the grid, unhooked himself from any kind of technology. He's gotten crazy paranoid"

Cass snorted, she didn't blame him, there were at least a dozen hunters looking to bring him in dead or alive.

"Fine" she said. "So you contact Yuri, he contacts Carson and then you get Carson to meet you somewhere"

"He'll kill me, they'll all kill me" he whined.

Cass gripped him by the chin and forced him to look at her.

"They could rip your skin off bit by bit, torture you for days and they still wouldn't come close to what I will do to you if you don't do help me get Carson" she said calmy. "I own you Jimmy. But I'll give you an option, either you do this and I set you up with a five by five cell and a bunkmate who doesn't want to make you his bitch or I can just _imply_ to every crooked defender and gangster in this city that your a snitch and watch them tear each other apart to get at you" She shrugged. "Your choice"

Jimmy gulped. "I'll take bitch"

Cass smiled and Jimmy realized it was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

"Good choice"

...

Cass woke to the sound of her cell pinging frantically on her nightstand. She peaked out from under the covers and spotted Joe's name flashing across the screen. With a snarl she burrowed back under the covers and tried to ignore it. She hadn't gotten home till dawn after chasing Jimmy down and having to reset his dislocated knee before she'd left him in the alley to wallow in his own pain and misery. She'd left his wrist dislocated as a reminder of why he shouldn't cross her or get up to his usual tricks.

Walking away from him while he still breathed had been one the hardest things she'd ever done in her lifetime. She'd felt a physical ache in her gut to wrap her hands around his throat and squeeze until he was clawing at her arms and going limp beneath her but she'd reigned in her bloolust in order to catch that son of a bitch Carson. She comforted herself with the knowledge that after she'd found Carson's location and dealt with him she'd be coming back for Jimmy. And round two would be sweeter than the first.

Her phone pinged again and she groaned and reached for it.

"What?!" she snarled.

"Why weren't you picking up?" Joe sounded frantic, considering she hadn't heard from him since he'd gotten thrown at the wall by a Yautja warrior who had been, strangely enough, defending her honour, she hadn't really expected him to call her at 6 am.

"Because I was sleeping you asshole" her mood had not improved, sufficeth to say.

"Cass...I...I don't know how you got involved with a yautja but you need to rethink your...relationship" he sounded extremely unnerved and Cass sat up more curious at the fear in his voice than pissed at the fact that he was ordering her around. Again.

"Why?" she didn't bother to try to explain that there was no "relationship", she hadn't done anything to attract anyone's attention on purpose and if a Yautja was interested then she had every intention of just steering clear of him until he lost interest or left Earth. Even though that part of her that had been pissed at missing out on a kill the night before perked up at the reminder of her fiercely protective and incredibly dangerous acquaintance.

"I'm standing in an alley not far from The Crypt, that club on the Southside. You know it?"

Cass tried not to breathe too hard as her heartbeat kicked up a bit. That was the club where she'd hunted Jimmy. She begged the universe that the idiot hadn't gone and gotten himself mugged and shot right after she'd left him lying on the ground.

"I've heard of it" she said cautiously.

"And you were also trying to find James Maverick, correct? I know you pumped one of CI's for info on his whereabouts"

Cass played nonchalant. "Yeah, what about it? I haven't even looked into whether he's connected to my Carson case or not" she lied easily.

Joe grunted and sighed. "His body was found this morning" he said quietly.

Cass froze. Her lead was dead. Literally.

"Fuck" she said, snapping up and out of the bed, pacing angrily across the length of her room. "What the fuck happened?!" she demanded.

Joe gulped and Cass thought she heard him gag. "Someone apparently decided to make a game out of hunting him" he said.

Cass went still and her back went up, if Joe decided to go after her for murder she'd be fucked. "If you're accusing me of something"

"No, fuck, no. This isn't something you could pull off. This isn't something anyone could pull off." He sighed harshly. "Look, I can't explain, I'm sending you some snaps and then I don't want to hear from you again. Ever. Just know that we know nothing about the mating practices of Yautja but if this is any kind of a peak into them then you need to get the fuck out of dodge. Now"

He hung up on her before she could demand to know what the hell he was talking about.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, suddenly exhausted again. Jimmy was dead, her only lead to Carson was dead.

"Fuck"

Her phone pinged in her hand. She clicked on the attachment Joe had sent her.

It downloaded quickly and she went over to the holo unit sitting on her desk. She quickly uploaded the picture from her phone to the unit and within a few seconds the holo unit had created a life size 3D, panorama image of the crime scene.

She walked into the image and took a quick look around. There were defenders and crime scene investigators milling about all frozen in time as the picture was taken. A young defender was bent almost in half not far from the crime scene tape puking his guts out against a wall. Now that she looked at the other people everyone seemed a little green around the gills. She took a step back and noticed that the dark splashes along the alley wall that she'd mistaken for regular street grime were actually reddish brown and were so meticulously placed that it looked almost like some kind of written language, although she didn't recognize any of the characters. She took a quick picture with her phone and put the characters through a universal translator she found on Google. She perused the scene as the translator took its time sorting through over 200 000 different languages.

The blood, it was obviously blood someone had used to write on the alley wall, was seemingly absent everywhere else. At least until she took a step back. She realized that she'd been standing on top of a pool of blood so large that it encompassed almost the entirety of her area rug. The sight of the blood didn't faze her, it's not like she hadn't been planning on killing Jimmy herself, and if his death was bloody and painful well, good. But her breath slowly leaked out of her as she realized the 3D holo was projecting drops of blood falling in mid air about 2 inches from her face.

Cass looked up slowly, unsure of what she would find above her own head.

Jimmy's face was frozen in an open mouthed look of complete and utter horror. His teeth had been ripped out one by one and his bloody gums opened into a shredded throat that was still dripping blood. Someone had ripped his larynx out. He was hanging upside down and from what she could tell he'd been strung up, naked, and skinned like a rabbit. She stepped back further to get a clearer view of his body. His right wrist still hung at an angle, clearly still dislocated, but now his left one had been broken to match. As she observed, allowing the coldness to creep over her, she noticed the way not an inch of skin remained on his frame a near impossible feat. His eyes had not been gouged out but rather carved leaving smooth hollows where usually one would find jagged optical nerves. She knew she was supposed to be disgusted but something in her, something dark and thirsty recognized the meticulous planning that went into this kill.

"Beautiful" she whispered before she could stop herself. The way that the scene was set up it looked like a gift, an offering to the gods from a time long past and savage. Cass imagined this is what true worship looked like because no one could have such patience and skill without truly believing that someone was deserving of such a tribute. It was savage, true, but masterful in it's savagery. She felt her heart beating quickly and her palms growing sweaty, unsure of why she felt such an utterly profound connection to such a brutal display of strength and cold calculation.

It took her a few minutes to realize her phone was pinging as the translator let her know it had found a positive match. "Results" she intoned, surprised at how husky her voice had become, her throat clogged by some unameable emotion.

The electronically generated voice of the translator spoke clearly into the quiet of her room. "_Three characters recognized. Language: Yautja. Origin: Yautja Prime, Southern Hemisphere. Translation: No words Found"_

"List characters"

"_Kah, Um, Sah, Sah" _

"Translate to english"

"_C. A. S. S"_


	5. Vor'mecta Stalker

Tichinde will admit to being slightly drunk (but only to himself) on the ooman version of c'ntlip he and his blooded brothers had been drinking for several hours. It had been surprising to hear from Warkha that their was an ooman on Earth that served something similar to the alcoholic beverage most Yautja preferred. Curiosity had pulled them out into the night and towards this Macdonald's Head they had heard so much about.

The mead wasn't a perfect substitute for real, home brewed c'ntlip. Afterall the dangerous chimera plant did not grow on Earth, it could only be found in the deep jungles of Yautja prime. But none of them had felt the need to complain when the hot liquid had settled in their bellies warming them up from within. Tichinde felt a slight buzz tingling at the base of his neck and laughed heartily as two of his most recently blooded brothers reenacted the reactions of a group of oomans they had snarled at on their way to the pub.

"They squealed like stuck blood-pigs!" Gkyaun, Tichinde's maternal brother, snarled in amusement his mandibles clicking distinctly with laughter.

They were all in good spirits as the alcohol flowed and the older warriors recalled tales of previous Earth hunts that had ended in blood and victory.

Tichinde had heard movement from close to the bar and surreptiously peaked over to see that the bartender was now speaking to a young ooman female that had emerged seemingly from out of nowhere. He dismissed her the second he saw her; ooman females were weak and useless except for breeding more oomans to hunt.

Tichinde lost some of his amusement as he remembered once again that he would be stuck on this zabin planet for several weeks as Warkha and the rest of the elders sorted out treaties with the oomans. Luckily for oomanity Yautja had become bored of hunting them. They were simply no longer a challenge, the last century had proven to be a time of great technological advancement for the Yautja people and although some still dabbled in the occasional ooman trophy it was easier than hunting blood pigs and had, for the most part, lost its honourability. Thus, the Elders had felt no harm in setting up treaties with the oomans in order to gain access to the allies they had accumulated over their years as a merchant planet.

Tichinde had no interest in treaties and ambassadorial duties, he was there because the elders had chosen his ship to take them to Earth. It was a great honour to serve the elders and Tishinde was not stupid enough to refuse them, he wanted to keep his head afterall.

He listened to his brothers for a few moments, glancing over once again as the female waved goodbye to the bartender and turned towards his table. She kept her eyes forward, focused on the exit, but he wasn't looking at her face for long when her jacket shifting caught his eye. The gun, hostered under her arm had Tichinde seeing red.

He will blame the alcohol for why he reacted as he did and didn't even question grabbing the small female by the throat and throwing her, back first, onto the table.

He snarled down at her with his lower mandibles flared outwards and let his eyes bleed to the orange-red colour of his fury a shot of killkillkill coursing through him. All his attention focused on the hand he had around her throat it was a surprise when he felt a sharp sting at his throat.

"Let me go nice and easy and I'll back off as well" she said to him, her voice husky and dark, no trace of fear in her tone. He wanted her to back off? Yautja did not yield, not to weak little oomans with tiny little knifes. Instead he snarled wordlessly at her and shifted closer, uncaring of the blade nicking his leathery skin.

Something shifted in the females eyes. He charted how her breathing deepened, a slight flush spread up her cheeks, her pulse raced against the palm of his hand and a sweet, heady scent filled the air.

He almost looked up to see if a female Yautja had walked in, the mating scent that filled his nostrils was so strong, but he realized that it was coming from the ooman beneath him. Instantly the tone of his growling changed. He let his eyes go back to their natural deep colour and felt his stance change as her spread legs let her scent waft up to him. She was such a fierce little thing. He couldn't help but imagine ruining her.

"Ripe" said Bhuja, one of the youngest. Tichinde resisted the urge to snarl at him. This little pyode sain'ja was his.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the change in his tone, in the deep purr he pushed through his chest so that it vibrated down her leg and straight into her body. If she had been a Yautja female that noise alone would have warranted him being flipped onto his back and ridden hard, shown his place beneath a strong female. But this little ooman was no match for his strength, she wouldn't be capable of dominating him the way a Yautja would feel it necessary to do. He wondered what she would do then, while he had the upper hand.

"Get off or die" her voice dropped several levels and the snarl she released was almost inhuman. He felt himself stir.

Her little blade pushed tightly against his throat and he had to focus on it to keep from leaning closer still regardless of whether the blade cut him or not. He gave one last deep, lingering purr before he released her entirely and took a step back from the table. Not too far, he would never be far from her again, but enough so that she could maneuver her way off the table and away from him.

"See you Pep" she called softly, her eyes never straying from Tichinde. He couldn't help calling to her one more time. The deep purring he released was stronger than the earlier ones, he watched as her shoulders shook and listened to her heartbeat speed up as it settled deep within her bones. It hurt when she walked out the door and he listened to the rev of an engine and her scent travelled further and further from him.

After several moments he turned to look at his brothers, expecting to see confusion and possibly disgust but uncaring of their reactions. Apparently coming to Earth hadn't been as fruitless as he'd assumed, at least one of these ooman females deserved some looking into and he wasn't opposed to hunting her down for another chance to match wits with her. The fact that she'd managed to free herself despite her smaller size and lesser strength intrigued him and he couldn't resist the draw of a viable mate for a n'ritja. All of his previous mating partners had been purely for procreation, he wondered if she would prove to be more than that. It was rare for his kind to take lifemates within their own species. Yautja females preferred solitude or the company of other females over males. Yautja matings were violent, exhausting affairs that some males didn't survive, it was a time for the female to clench her heat upon a male, to use him however she liked. If he failed to please her or welp offspring then the shame often led him to end his own life, if she didn't kill him in dissatisfaction first. It was safe to say that Tichinde had never failed to please one of his mating partners. However, he was nearing 3 telas and had already bred 4 healthy sons and, to his greatest pride, a daughter who was nearing her coming of age ceremony. He felt that he'd provided enough heirs to his bloodline and the pull of a possible lifemate, someone with whom he could indulge and be indulged by was starting to hold some appeal to him.

The looks on his brothers faces ranged from awe to idle curiosity. Gkyaun who's opinion, Tichinde would admit, actually mattered clicked softly at his brother but did not seem disgusted or confused.

"I've never seen an ooman so fierce and I have killed many" he stated. Tichinde relaxed slightly at the hint of approval from his brother. Skapi and Hik'tu, the newest members of the ship, lookd to each other and then turned to Tichinde and lowered their mandibles and eyes in a show of the slightest submission to their elder and mentor. They both looked up to Tichinde and felt no need to question his choice.

"A surprising choice" Ghardeh said. He was Warkha's second in command and Tichinde knew the information would reach the leader of his brotherhood almost immediately now that Ghardeh had witnessed the interaction himself. "But an acceptable one" the older warrior finished. He himself had chosen a lifemate outside of their race. She had been quite formidable in combat before she had lost her life to a hunt gone wrong on a distant planet. "It will not be easy to court her, you will need to change your methods for she is not Yautja and will not react the way one of our own would" Ghardeh warned. Tichinde nodded and took that into consideration. The older Yautja was right but Tichinde could still see the look of cold rage in her eyes when he'd first pressed her to the table; how could one so small and soft embody the powerful strength of his own race?

One thing was for certain; this would be his most challenging hunt yet.

...

Warkah waylaid him immediately the next day and Tichinde was not surprised in the least.

"You have decided upon a most peculiar mate" the leader commented as they made their way to the ooman courthouse where the negotiations were supposed to take place.

"Do you disapprove?" Tichinde asked, preparing to defend his choice. He repeated to himself all the reasons he'd come up with the night before; she was strong, she was cunning, she was quick in a crisis, she had challenged him and outsmarted him and his brothers had witnessed it how could he not go after her without seeming like kwei?

But Warkah replied before he could get defensive.

"I made the mistake of dissaproving when Ghardeh found his lifemate" he clicked softly in amusement at the memory of his friend's mate snarling fiercely at him as he had lunged toward her, intent on ending her life before she could step foot upon his ship. "She quickly put me back in my place" she hadn't been a large creature or peticularly strong but her quick thinking and the long claws she sported on both opposable thumbs had saved her life that day. And left Warkah with some sizeable scars down both sides of his throat. "I will leave the task of challenging her to someone foolish enough to do so"

Warkah turned to his younger shipmate who he had known for nigh on 2 telas and gripped his shoulder before shaking the younger male in a sign of friendship. "You are not young anymore and I doubt another female will come along who is interested in your ugly face" he said seriously.

"Your father was a blood-pig" Tichinde replied.

"Your father fucked a blood-pig" Warkah countered.

There was a beat of silence before they both tipped their heads back, long black tresses shaking with amusement as they snarled in laughter causing several nearby oomans to piss themselves as they ran away.

They made their way into the courthouse and instantly Tichinde was on alert at the sound of an aggressive male. The ooman had the pyode sain'ja from the night before backed up against a wall and was snarling at her. Tichinde didn't stop to think that she would be capable of defending herself, he simply roared and rushed the ooman crowding her against the wall. He grabbed the male by the arms and threw him at the closest wall, heedless of the crack of a body hitting a solid mass as he seethed with rage. How dare that worthless maggot get near her.

He stepped forward to rip the ooman's head off but a hard grip on his forearm had him swinging around to pin the female back against the wall by her throat.

_You do not interfere in a hunt_, he scolded her with a sharp snarl. _If he'd touched you again he would be dead_. He kept his grip loose, he wasn't holding her to hurt her merely to keep her safe between his large body and the wall. He regretted wearing his mask today because it denied him a chance to flare his mandibles at her. To show her the redness of his tongue and the sharp points of his fangs. I am blooded and strong, he would proclaim with a snarl, worthy of taking you, of having you beneath me. But today was not the day to show his soft, little warrior his physical worth as a partner. He resolved to simply push another vibration through her, have her get used to the feel of his mating call so that whenever he was near she would sense it and feel a pull towards him. Start to crave him as he craved her.

"What the hell is going on here?" The new ooman female had Warkah behind her and soon Tichinde was seperate from the pyode sain'ja once again. But not for long, he promised himself as he let loose another deep purr and watched as it shook her apart from the inside. He scented her heat with his tongue and flicked it at her as she walked away. The ooman female who had interrupted them gave him a wide birth as she entered the courtroom where the elders were already seated but Warkah simply gave him an amused look and grabbed his shoulder again.

"She is not as ugly as a blood-pig and very fierce" He stated and Tichinde felt something relax within himself at his leader's approval. It was true she wasn't attractive in the way of Yautja females. She was not physically stronger than a male and she was soft and pink where the females he had mated with were muscular and had a thick hide but he still felt a pull towards her. And he was curious to see how that soft skin felt beneath the palms of his hands.

His fingers flexed as he anticipated the final result.

...

She had hunted this kwei zabin down to a dead end, trapped him and beaten him and yet she had not delivered the final, killing blow. In fact she had pushed his knee back into place and left him to cry in an alley. Was this the task she had set for him? If so then he would gladly complete it for her, although he found the challenge lacking. He would butcher thousands for her if she asked it of him, but if her wish was for him to claim the life of a single ooman than he would complete his task with the craftsmanship of a true hunter.

He leapt from the rooftop upon which he had perched to overlook the interacton and landed on silent feet in the shadows of the alley. Stepping from the dark he found the ooman male still curled up in a ball on the filthy ground clutching his leg and weeping softly.

He snarled in disgust at the ooman and watched as the man looked up at him slowly fear filling up the space around them and edging out the sweet scent she had left behind in her wake.

The human was near pissing himself in fear as the Yautja stepped towards him and crouched down. Taking out a cable from his belt Tichinde carefully wrapped it around the ooman's ankle and then stood up to toss the other end over a metal railing high above them.

"Wh...what a...re you doing?" the pathetic thing asked. Now both of his ankles were tied and the Yautja tested the cable to make sure it was snug before he yanked hard and the male hoisted into the air with an ear-splitting shriek.

"No! God no! Please, please I'll do anything" The ooman wretched and sobbed and begged.

"Please, okay, okay, Carson's in a cabin about three hours west of here, please, I'll take you to him. Don't do this, oh god!" He kept screaming as Tichinde completed tying the capable and then started to efficiently cut the ooman's clothing off. He considered simply ripping out the dumb things spine but a mating trophy was never supposed to be easy. He would have to take his time and intricately craft a worthy gift. However the ooman's screams were deafening and Tichinde didn't have the patience for them. He quickly ripped out the ooman's voice box without severing any major arteries. The ooman was stuck silently gasping as he slowly chocked on his own blood, spit the blood out, got a breath of air and then proceeded to choke some more. This went on for hours as Tichinde efficiently carved him into a masterpiece worthy of a blooded warrior's mate.

When he was finished he stepped back to admire his work and clicked happily at the finished product.

She would surely appreciate his hard work and he was excited to see her reaction.

Notes:

Okay, that was fun. Hope you enjoyed a littel Yautja POV and let me know what you think by reviewing, I love hearing from you guys.

C'ntlip : Hot alcoholic beverage

Pyode Sai'nja : Soft Warrior

N'ritja : Dance - I couldn't find a word for mating so I am going to use this one as a substitute, when they use it they are essentially referring to Yautja stages of courtship

Kwei: Coward/cowardly

Telas: A word I made up that means an approximation of time that Yautja use to measure. The idea is essentially a complete cycle, so a year in human terms but it is equivalent in length to approximately seventy five Earth years. Therefore 2 telas is equal to 150 years.

I think that's all the words I used. The names have no translation they simply are names, some of which I made up. Let me know if I missed anything, it's 3 A.M and I honestly do not have the energy to continue.


End file.
